


Intimacy

by Facade_Expert



Series: The Price of Intimacy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facade_Expert/pseuds/Facade_Expert
Summary: They somehow made it all the way to cuddling in bed.Now all Alec had to do was convince Magnus he wanted to be there.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... couldn't resist making this one. 
> 
> It probably won't be the last story in this universe either. 
> 
> Please read the first work in this series "Vulnerable" first, or this fic wont make any sense. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

By the time they’d both had their showers and Alec had slipped into borrowed flannel pyjamas Magnus had a rigid quality to his posture.

 

He’d come back to the bedroom, waving a hand to magic his hair dry, freshly showered and dressed for bed in the most breathtaking flowing silken maroon pyjamas that Alec had ever seen. The magical man paused, cautious, eyes darting between the bed and Alec. Should Alec have gotten into bed? That had felt presumptuous even with the small, shy invitation. But Magnus looked stuck now, as if he couldn’t bare to be the one to begin.

 

So Alec jumped again, because this? Being physically close with the ones he loved was as natural to him as breathing and while he hadn’t ever done this in a romantic context before he had a little brother and sister. He was the bed they would come to when they had nightmares or were feeling lonely not their mother or father. And that closeness had continued to this day, not just with Max, but with Izzy and on rare occasions ( _if you tell anyone you’re dead, Alec, you hear me?_ ) Jace.

 

“Hey.” Alec came over and kissed Magnus on the cheek. "There's no place I'd rather be." It was complete truth: being here in the late hours with Magnus, hair un-styled and bare-faced was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Alec pulled Magnus gently towards the bed.

 

"It's… still a bit early." Magnus hedged. Alec shrugged.

 

"It's been a long day and, well, your bed looks really comfy and…" he trailed off helplessly.

 

So maybe he wasn't as smooth at this as he thought he was. Alecrubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling his face heat. How did he convey he wanted to make out with Magnus without it sounding like the prologue to sex? Because he really didn't mean it that way and before tonight he wouldn't have had such a concern. They'd made out plenty of times before.

 

But not in bed. A small voice reminded him.

 

And not when he was worried Magnus would think he had to pay for intimacy with sex.

 

"Oh, are you tired?" Magnus asked, slipping into bed stiffly on the right side, Alec followed him.

 

"Sort of." Alec scootched over so he was pressed up against Magnus' side. He arranged their limbs so his legs were tangled with Magnus' and he had a hand on the Warlock's chest. Magnus didn't move, in fact after a moment Alec wondered if he was even breathing. "Sorry, is this too much?" Alec asked, second-guessing his jump in approach, he made to pull back when-

 

"No." the word was fragile and so soft Alec wasn't sure he'd heard it at first.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Alec asked, feeling his face redden yet again. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"My dear Alexander, you never need to ask for that." he smiled and beckoned, so Alec did.

 

And suddenly they were back on familiar ground again, despite the new surroundings this part was the same: feeling each-other, being with each other wanting to taste each other as much as possible. Then Magnus began continuing his ever-long mission of finding new places to nip lightly with his teeth on Alec's neck, collarbone, ear- Alec shivered and Magnus chuckled.

 

“You like that?” Alec smiled against his lips and ran fingers through Magnus' hair taking advantage of the lack of product or magic to impede him. Magnus outright moaned and Alec laughed fondly in return.

 

"I'll be remembering that one." he promised, Magnus clung tighter and kissed harder. Alec tentatively began exploring Magnus' torso with his hands over his pyjamas, light and tender, feeling Magnus' deliciously hard body underneath him. Magnus retaliated by squeezing his butt. Which it turns out Alec really liked. Huh. "Do that again?" he asked shyly. Magnus laughed and obliged.

 

"I love the sounds you make Alexander." Alec grinned against Magnus' lips between kisses, determined to thoroughly ravage the man's mouth.

 

"You make beautiful sounds." Alec returned the compliment. "You're just beautiful in general." he added with a smile. Magnus shuddered against him and he pulled Alec into another kiss, Alec enthusiastically returned it.

 

When they separated again Alec pulled Magnus down to rest his head on his chest and Magnus went easily enough but Alec could feel the tension in his boyfriend's body as he lay completely still and hesitant.

 

Well that hadn't helped relax him at all.

 

Alec wrapped his arm tighter around Magnus, putting a hand through his hair. Magnus moaned.

 

“Oh, that’s just not fair.” he complained playfully. “You play dirty Alexander.” Alec shrugged and racked his fingernails gently through Magnus’ scalp. Magnus melted slightly into his side.

 

“I’m not trying to play dirty, I’m trying to be soothing.” Alec confessed with another blush. Magnus squirmed until he could look up at Alec.

 

“Your mere presence does that, darling.”

 

 _Not enough._ Alec thought to himself as he took advantage of the new position to kiss Magnus on the forehead.

 

“I could snap my fingers, put a movie on.”

“I’m not bored.”

 

They stayed like that and with every stroke to Magnus’ hair and every breath in and out the tension became less. With every rebuttal Alec gave Magnus became less hesitant, less worried:

 

“You mustn’t be comfortable. Am I too heavy?”

“It’s fine, Magnus.”

 

“It’s still early, you don’t have to stay.”

“I want to.”

 

“You must find this… incredibly tedious.”

“I am enjoying this very much. Relax.” Alec begged.

 

Magnus seemed to listen that time, bringing a hand up to stroke Alec’s cheek, Alec smiled kindly at him, encouraging.

 

“I like it too.” Magnus confessed softly, hand moving down to clutch a fistful of Alec’s pyjama top in his grip. Alec looked at the hand, Magnus’ knuckles already losing their colour with the strength of the hold. Magnus’ eyes darted nervously to Alec’s face, waiting for a comment, for a brush off.

 

Alec was determined to not give him one, not in his words, actions or expression would he give this man even one unwelcome signal. He just continued to smile at his Warlock as if there was no one more beautiful in the world. No effort on his part, really, it was the plain and simple truth after all.

 

The silence was tentative for a moment or two as Magnus watched him with cautious eyes then the last of his agitation and nervous energy dissipated and Magnus finally relaxed fully into Alec’s side.

 

The fist was still tightly clinging to Alec’s shirt.

 

Alec wouldn’t be so cruel as to ever mention it.

 

***

 

Alec woke up feeling warm and safe, snuggled in blankets and limbs.

 

"Mmmm…" he stretched, then cursed inwardly as he accidentally woke up his companion.

 

"What's-" Magnus broke off sleepily, turning to face Alec. Then he did the most adorable thing in the universe: He blushed. "Oh god." he groaned and hid his face in the pillows. Alec chuckled, leaned over and kissed Magnus's pyjama'd shoulder. "Last night, actually happened." he groaned, muffled but still audible.

 

"Last night was perfect, Magnus." Alec promised.

 

"You keep saying that."

 

"Well it's still true." Alec shot back, rubbing Magnus's shoulders gently.

 

"Thank you…"

 

Alec pulled Magnus into a loose embrace.

 

"For what?"

 

"Being here when I woke up."

 

Alec's heart ached and he tightened his grip.

 

 _Always_ he vowed silently.


End file.
